silly_survivor_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Survivor: Continental Warfare
is the fifty-first season of Silly Survivor written by LukePrower. Previous: Survivor: Game Changers Next: Survivor: Broadway - Blood vs. Water Twists *'Theme:' Celebrities *Continental Warfare - The tribes will be made up of four celebrities from each continent, each representing a different country. *Tribe Dissolve *Power Rings hidden at challenges Castaways Season Summary Arriving in the Philippines, host Luke P introduced five tribes of contestants from different countries divided by continent. Africa consisted of Andry Rajoelina, Behati Prinsloo, Ice Prince, and Iman. America had Celine Dion, George Lucas, Gisele Bündchen, and Ricky Martin. Asia had Arjun Kapoor, Jimin, Kyary Pamyu Pamyu, and Zhao Wei. Australia had Hugh Jackman, Jenly Tegu Wini, Patricia Taea, and Russell Crowe. Europe had Britt Ekland, Gordon Ramsay, Penélope Cruz, and Roman Polanski. Right away the tribes had to decide on starting with either a machete, flint, or an extra bag of rice. America, Asia, and Australia chose the extra rice; Europe chose the flint. Due to Ice Prince's insistence, Africa chose the machete. The tribes then went to their respective camps. Quickly, Africa began to regret their decision of choosing the machete. Ice Prince took immediate command, irritating his tribe mates. Behati and Iman agreed on a duo alliance. On America, Gisele proved to be a liability early on when she barely worked at camp. George, on the other hand, took charge and instructed the tribe on what to do. Celine did not mind it, but Ricky found it annoying. On Asia, Jimin and Kyary bonded and created a duo, but Kyary also created a duo with Zhao, causing her to feel conflicted. Arjun also impressed his tribe early on with his physical capabilities. On Australia, Hugh and Russell began to argue about how camp should be run. Jenly sided with Hugh, but Patricia sided with Russell. This caused conflict in the tribe between the two sides. On Europe, Britt and Penélope formed an alliance against work horses Gordon and Roman, who were very critical of their work. Gordon and Roman, suspecting the woman being together, created a duo of their own. In the first challenge, Africa struggled majorly and lost. Ice Prince branded Iman as a social threat, but the other three were sick of his antics and voted Ice Prince out first. Hugh and Russell's rivalry continued after losing the next challenge, where Hugh and Jenly went after weak Patricia. The votes tied, but Jenly flipped and eliminated Hugh. A surprise double vote sent both America and Africa to Tribal. George went after Gisele, but she managed to swing Ricky to vote George with her. In the tie, Ricky flipped to save George and vote out Gisele with Celine. At Africa's vote, Behati and Iman stuck together and voted out Andry. The duo was split when Africa lost another challenge, forcing the girls into a tiebreaker. Behati struggled, so Iman eliminated Behati and became the last of Africa. After spending a night alone at camp, Iman learned that the tribe to win reward would also win her as their newest member. After they dominated the challenge, Iman joined Asia. She was quickly welcomed by Zhao, causing Jimin and Kyary to doubt Zhao's loyalty to them. After Australia lost another challenge, Jenly tried to swing Russell against Patricia, but the two stuck together and voted Jenly out. After a surprising loss, Europe scrambled to vote someone out. Penélope slipped to Gordon and Roman that she would vote Britt if they wanted her to, but they told Britt about this and voted Penélope out. Australia was next to attend Tribal Council, with Patricia and Russell being pit against one another. Ultimately, Patricia won and eliminated Russell; becoming the last of Australia. Twenty-one days in; Arjun, Britt, Celine, George, Gordon, Iman, Jimin, Kyary, Patricia, Ricky, Roman, and Zhao came together to merge into one tribe. Iman decided that they should name the tribe "Weareone", to signify that all races were equal. Being underdogs, Iman and Patricia decided to stick together. Gordon and Roman then came together with Jimin and Kyary, but Zhao did not trust the Europeans. Arjun, feeling on the outs of Asia, sided with Britt, who in turn sided with Iman and Patricia. Celine, George, and Ricky agreed to stick together, as everyone worked to get the Americans on their side. After Ricky won Immunity; the Asians (minus Arjun), Gordon, and Roman went after Celine, who seemed to be calling the shots with the American trio. They could not convince enough people to vote with them, as everyone else voted Roman, the leader, out of the game. Now angry, Gordon dumped a bag of rice and blamed it on Iman. Britt then won a reward and chose to share it with Arjun and Zhao, who she had not yet bonded much with. On the reward, the three agreed to stick together if Britt would take out the threatening underdog Iman. Zhao won Immunity, as Gordon, Jimin, and Kyary made a deal with Arjun and Zhao to vote Iman. Britt went against the deal and stuck with Celine, George, and Ricky to vote the threatening Patricia. Iman and Patricia never heard that they were targets and cast their votes for Celine to be safe, but Iman was eliminated in a shocking 5-4-2 vote, giving the Asians and Gordon control of the game. Patricia, scared for her life, went to Kyary for reassurance. The two agreed to stick together, but this caused Arjun, Gordon, and Jimin to distrust Kyary. Word around camp soon became Kyary could not be trusted. After Britt, Celine, George, Patricia, and Zhao won reward; Patricia found a clue to the Power Ring hidden at the Immunity challenge. Without anyone noticing, she grabbed it. With everyone voting Kyary, Patricia pulled out the Ring and cast all votes for Kyary on the untrustworthy Britt, eliminating Britt unanimously. Kyary forgave her allies for betraying her, but secretly wanted revenge on Jimin. Gordon and Patricia agreed to continue working with Kyary, as they pit the whole tribe against Jimin, convincing him to vote George. Under Gordon, Kyary, and Patricia's lead; the tribe unanimously eliminated Jimin. However, Gordon had won two Immunities in a row, causing Ricky to see him as a threat. Ricky tried to swing Arjun and Zhao against Gordon, but this only made Gordon target Ricky. In an attempt to save himself, Ricky targeted Celine, but everyone unanimously voted out Ricky. Arjun and Zhao then decided to target Gordon after Celine won Immunity, but they were overpowered and Zhao was voted out, leaving Arjun angry and alone. Kyary won reward and shared it with fellow singer Celine, allowing the two to bond and form an alliance. Kyary told Celine to vote Patricia to prove loyalty. After Gordon won another Immunity, Celine cast her vote for Patricia. Arjun, scared for his life, swore to vote anyone Gordon and Kyary wanted. Due to this, the biggest enemy of the alliance, Celine, was finally eliminated. Arjun, George, Gordon, Kyary, and Patricia entered the season finale as the final five. Gordon and Kyary agreed to go to the finals, convincing Patricia that she was number three. However, Patricia began fearing that she could not beat the two, forming an alliance with Arjun and George. The two did not trust her, and Gordon won another Immunity. Knowing opposition was futile, Patricia cast her vote for Arjun. Arjun voted George, but George sided with Gordon and Kyary to eliminate the traitor Patricia. After walking the Rites of Passage, the final four competed in their Final Immunity Challenge. It proved tough, but Gordon came out on top. Arjun tried to convince George and Gordon that Kyary could not be beaten, but the three stuck together and eliminated Arjun. As the final three; George, Gordon, and Kyary spent the final day at camp eating a big breakfast and reminiscing on good times. After trashing the camp site, the three went to Final Tribal Council to face the Jury. George found himself largely ignored by the Jury for his mainly invisible gameplay, while Gordon and Kyary received praise for their strong strategies. However, Gordon's social game received criticism, with him being branded as too critical and demanding. After the Jury cast their votes, Luke collected them and proceeded to read them in front of a live audience months later. With zero votes, George landed in third place. In a 6-2-0 vote, Kyary Pamyu Pamyu was declared the Sole Survivor of Survivor: Continental Warfare. The Game *''In episode 10, Patricia used her Power Ring to cast all votes for Kyary on Britt.''